1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for attaching one object to another object, and more particularly to such a device for attaching a transducer to an object having a characteristic to be measured and avoiding creep.
2. Prior Art
If a device of the above-mentioned kind is used to clamp an object with a force of normal magnitude and is then loaded with a transverse force which is small in relation to the clamping force, for example only one or a few percent thereof, the contact points will creep in the direction of the transverse force. This phenomenon is explained by the fact that the material around the contact points is prestressed to the yield point of the clamping force, so that even a very small additional force in the transverse direction results in further yielding in that direction. If two spaced contact points of such a kind are clamped in the aforesaid manner, and are used to attach a deformation transducer to a measured object, the resultant yielding or creep results in a displacement of the zero point of the transducer upon deformation of the measured object.